Timeless
by Elsa The Ice Biotic
Summary: Elsa and Anna get married, but their marriage is cut short by someone from the past. Sorceress!Elsa. Elsanna, Rated M for graphic violence and MCD-ish-ness. - DISCONTINUED


**A/N: So here's Chapter 1 of an idea I've had that I haven't seen out there yet, so I figured I'd give it a try. Please let me know via PM or Review if you are interested in seeing this story progress. As usual, PMs, reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated.**

**Warning: MCD.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Disney**

* * *

**Timeless**

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 1: **'Til Death Do Us Part

"I do," Anna flashed a lopsided grin at the woman across from her, her freckles becoming more prominent as her cheeks rose.

"You are now married, go forth and live forever in happiness," the words barely registered to Elsa as she smiled back at Anna.

_We did it_!" Elsa thought as she pulled the woman into an embrace before kissing her wife in front of the large crowd gathered there as they erupted into applause. Elsa ran her hands through her loving bride's strawberry blonde locks as she pulled her head ever closer to her waiting lips, inhaling her scent and reveling in the aura she could feel pulsing from the woman's soul. Anna's aura was always powerful, Elsa felt – had Anna had magical inclination, her power would have rivaled that of Elsa's herself. Instead, Elsa had found that Anna's power was vested in something much simpler – love.

The woman Elsa was lucky enough to call her wife had the amazing capacity to see good in all things. Anna's capacity to love had carried their relationship through thick and thin. When Elsa discovered she was to become a Grand Sorceress – one that others would look to for guidance, Anna was there to support her. When Elsa killed her first evil sorceress, Anna was there to pick up the pieces and support her; and when Elsa had to make her first massive decision as Grand Sorceress to abandon an outer town to a barbarian onslaught to save a larger city, Anna was there to console and support her decision. Elsa was now celebrated as being a powerful, fair, and empathetic sorceress, but Elsa knew better – she owed it all to her lover, her life, her Anna. Elsa leaned back, aware she was making a spectacle kissing her wife for so long in front of all the gathered people, but no one could dampen her spirits today, for today, Anna became her wife.

_That's right,_ she mused, _my __**wife**_. Elsa pulled back, grinning into the turquoise eyes of the woman she was to spend the rest of her life with. _Yeah. I'm okay with that_.

Anna giggled as she looped her arm through Elsa's and the happy couple processed down the walkway and toward the carriage that was waiting to carry them away for a week's honeymoon in the north mountains.

As the two walked, more and more people who had come to share their day stepped out, shaking their hands, congratulating them, and embracing them before they moved on. Elsa was getting slightly frustrated as she just wanted Anna to herself, but carried on for the sake of appearances. After all, she was the daughter of a nobleman, a Grand Sorceress, and a beacon of hope to the nearby lands, and she needed to behave as such.

_Just a few more well-wishers and we'll be alone_, Elsa thought, stealing a glance at her bride as she embraced Grand Sorceress Maleficent from one of the outlying lands, the sorceress giving a quick nod and smile to Elsa as she continued down the walkway.

The wagon in sight, Elsa quickened their pace as one last well-wisher stepped out flashing a thousand-watt smile, light reflecting off his pearly whites out from under the hood of his robe. Greeting Elsa first, he shook her hand, offering his congratulations before turning to Anna and pulling her into an embrace.

Elsa watched on as Anna's giggle became caught in her throat, her eyes widening as her pupils dilated, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as the man released her, quickly dashing off to the side and disappearing into the crowd as Anna slowly turned to Elsa before collapsing in her arms. The two women fell to the ground as Anna's white dress quickly darkened as her lifeblood poured out of her wound – the hilt of a knife protruding from the woman's ribcage.

"Guards! Stop that man!" Elsa screamed, her attention fully focused on her new bride's paling face, "You're okay, Anna. I've got you," Elsa said, but she couldn't hide the agonizing grief on her face. This was a wound people didn't come back from, and both women knew it.

Anna, her breaths short and shallow, glanced up at Elsa's face, blinking as tears from the platinum blonde fell onto her cheeks. "Elsa," she started before coughing weakly. Taking in as large a breath as her failed lungs would allow, she looked up again, nothing but love and adoration for her bride expressed on her face, "it was worth it," she finished, the last of her breath escaping in a short sigh as her heart stopped, bringing the once bright and bubbly strawberry blonde to embrace the darkness, a smile left across her face as her lifeless eyes remained locked with Elsa's.

"Anna… Anna no, please. This… this wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Not now… come back… come back to me," Elsa's breath hitched in her throat, grief washing over her in massive waves as she hugged the lifeless form before her close to her chest – willing her heart to somehow beat for the both of them as blood continued to pool out, further staining both women's dresses. Tears streamed unrestricted down Elsa's face to pool on Anna's upper chest as reality crashed down upon the blonde. There would be no honeymoon. There would be no happily ever after. Most importantly, there would be no Anna to brighten her days, or make her laugh, to share a whispered conversation with, or simply to love. Anna was gone, and she didn't know why. Elsa threw her head back in grief, a strangled agony-laden emanation ripped itself out of her throat as she lost control – mist and ice swirled around her before they collapsed in upon the grieving widow and her deceased wife. Just before the timeline blinked out of existence, Elsa could be heard uttering a promise:

"I _**will**_save you, Anna. I love you too much to let you go."

* * *

Elsa jolted awake as the carriage hit a bump in the road, tears still streaming down her face. Looking around frantically, she discerned that the carriage was hers, although a glance out of the window didn't stir up any recollection of where she was.

_It failed. My spell failed. Anna, I'm so sorry… I wasn't powerful enough. I won't rest until-_

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted as the carriage jolted to a halt. Wiping her eyes, Elsa watched as her driver opened the doors to the carriage before he offered Elsa his hand to assist her in exiting the vehicle. Elsa accepted, descending the few steps before coming to rest on the ground. It was then that Elsa's heart skipped a few beats – she was standing at the outskirts of Aerith – a quiet mining town on the outskirts of her land. The only problem, Elsa realized, was that Aerith shouldn't _exist_. Aerith was the town Elsa herself was responsible for destroying, and as such, she _knew_ – with excruciatingly painful detail, how it had been wiped off the map.

_Elsa was visiting the town – a potential sorceress had been born, and she was to confirm her powers, and identify her potential. At a mere nineteen years of age, Elsa was the youngest, and yet strongest, Seeker – a sorceress with the power to find others like herself, in her time. However, that all came crashing down because the one person's power she couldn't quantify, was her own. Elsa triggered her Sight, releasing all of the pent up magical energy inside of her causing a pulse to emanate from her body. Unfortunately for Elsa, but more importantly, for the inhabitants of Aerith, Elsa's power was too much for her to control and the energy turned destructive, decimating the town._

_Elsa first saw the skin of those nearest her being torn from the bodies they used to protect. Next, houses were shredded, fires lit, icicles erupting from the ground, and torrents of air beating down on stone and flesh. Elsa stood, paralyzed, watching the destruction, unable to comprehend or accept that it was her own powers that had wrought such destruction on the small town. _

_When the dust settled, Elsa had collapsed onto the ground in a heap of cloth and tears. She had eventually harnessed her powers as the initial burst subsided, but the soft pinging sensation of the newborn sorceress scarcely seemed to matter. For she, Elsa, had just catastrophically destroyed the majority of Aerith. _

_It was then that she felt the presence of a powerful aura, standing just a few feet away. Looking up, she saw a girl, not much younger than herself, watching her. What Elsa noticed, however, was that the girl's eyes – turquoise in color, weren't filled with hate and anger as she had expected, but instead, they showed nothing but pity. Somehow, the girl knew that Elsa hadn't done it on purpose, that she felt remorse for what she had done. It was then that Elsa found the strength to rise. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around the frail figure before her whose clothes were torn and hanging from her body. She set the girl on a nearby boulder to wait. Brushing the strawberry blonde locks of hair out of the girl's face, Elsa turned back toward the ruins of the town – the pinging sensation growing, as was her sense of urgency in finding the child._

_A short while later, Elsa returned to the girl; the girl with the empathetic turquoise eyes and strawberry blonde hair that filled her with strength – with purpose. Motioning to the girl, she encircled her with her arm; a baby wrapped in cloth in her other arm, before closing her eyes and teleporting the trio back to her home. _

Elsa was shaken from her reverie when her driver shook her shoulder gently, "It's your first Search – are you excited, Sorceress Elsa?" he asked, offering her a smile.

_I- This place. This __**time**__. I did it! _"y-yes, very much so," she said, scarcely able to contain her excitement.

_This time, _Elsa thought_, there will be no accidents._

_This time, I have control of my powers._

_This time…_

_Anna will __**live**__._


End file.
